Charles
Introduction Charles 'is one of the three main characters featured in (The Notorious) Henry Stickmin. He works for the government and is one of their helicopter pilots. Appearance (stick) Charles wears a dark gray-and-red headset, which he wears while piloting his helicopter. His shoes are red. Appearance (human) Charles still wears his headset as a human. His red shoes become red high-top shoes. He has big, emerald-green eyes. He has a narrow nose. His hair is short and spiky. His hair's style is a red ombré. He wears a black jacket with a red stripe design with matching pants. He is slender. He has tall, thin legs, and a wide upper body. It gives him a very masculine shape. Personality Even though Charles works for the government, he isn't the smartest person. He has advanced gadgets in his helicopter, but doesn't know how to use some of them (especially in PuffballsUnited's ''Infiltrating the Airship). He is handsome but can be absent-minded. However, he likes to read books, and his room is full of bookshelves, which should ''make him smarter. But he only reads them for entertainment. During the gravity bubble fail in ItA (Infiltrating the Airship), he didn't know how to properly use the gadget, and Henry Stickmin was melted into the ground. He is generous as well. He doesn't come from a very wealthy family but is always willing to buy lots of gifts, which is shown in the second episode when it is Christmas. Name meaning The meaning of ''Charles is "Free man" or "man." Charles is a French variant of the '''Latin name Carolus. History Charles was born into a slightly poor family. He had to live with two sisters, which made him feel left out at certain times. His parents divorced when he entered middle school. This caused him to be depressed, and after the divorce, he never saw his father ever again. Then, he decided to become a helicopter pilot so he could end his family's streak of having lousy jobs. He has been working for the government ever since. Relationships * 'Captain G: '''He sets a father figure for Charles. Since Charles never saw his father again ever since his first year of middle school, Captain G treats him like his son. Captain G also protects Charles from possible danger since he was never trained to fight. He would do anything to save Charles. * '''Henry: '''Charles's best friend. Ever since ItA, they made a good team, and Charles admired Henry for his skill for taking down the Toppat Clan. * '''Lucia: '''The older sister of Charles. Lucia is quiet, but she is mature and wise. She and his other sister are the only existing family members in his family, because his mother was killed in a car crash. * 'Ellie: 'Charles has a crush on Ellie. He knows that she and Henry are already together, but he is still romantically attracted to her. However, Ellie only considers him as his friend and nothing more. * '''Isaac: '''Even though he is Dmitri Petrov's husband, he allows Ellie and Henry escape from The Wall when Dmitri refuses to. In the first episode, Charles was going to rescue Henry and Ellie after their escape from The Wall and bring them back to the United States. However, The Wall guards and Dmitri managed to find the two escaped convicts, and attempted to bring them back into The Wall. Thankfully, Isaac finds out in time, and tells Dmitri everything. He says that he read some of Ellie's personal files. He finds out that Ellie was born into the Toppat Clan, and it isn't her fault that she was in it. Then he reads some of Henry's files, and tells Dmitri that Henry didn't join the Toppat Clan, but he took them down (Even though the ending ''Rapidly Promoted Executive ''has Henry join the clan, Raegan goes by the Government Supported Private Investigator ''ending for the series). Isaac then has a friendly chat with the two freed prisoners and he wishes them luck on their journey back to the USA. * '''Dmitri Petrov: '''Charles respects Dmitri for his bravery and skill, but knows that Henry and Ellie dislike him. * '''Marionette: '''Charles's other sister, who is older than Lucia and him. Marionette is not the brightest sibling; she is a heavy drinker, a smoker, and is a prostitute. She doesn't care about anything but sex and drugs. She is also aloof and unsympathetic.